This Is It
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Special Fic for Fujoshi Independence Day #3 ::: "Tadaima..." ujarnya dengan suara yang tak begitu keras.    "Sasu-chaaaan! Okaeriii..." terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur. RnR!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP?**

**_This Is It_**

* * *

><p>Jarum pendek sebuah jam di salah satu kelas menunjuk pada angka 6. Saat itu Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan dirinya, bertukar tempat dengan bulan yang mulai menunjukkan sosok anggunnya yang terlihat angkuh diantara kelap-kelip bintang-bintang kecil yang belum terlalu kelihatan.<p>

Kicauan burung-burung yang terbang ramai-ramai membangunkan sosok tampan yang sedari tadi tertidur di ruang kelasnya.

"Hn?" ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, 'sudah malam ternyata,' pikirnya begitu melihat ke kaca.

Ia memakai ranselnya yang berisi buku-buku di punggungnya dan keluar lewat pintu kayu bercat cokelat kemerahan dengan papan bertuliskan 'X.1 - Math Room'.

Sasuke, sosok siswa teladan yang mempunyai banyak penggemar baik perempuan maupun lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju apartemen yang ditempatinya dengan kakak angkatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan kakak angkatnya, itu hanya alasan mereka. Mau diberitahu rahasia sebenarnya? Ehem,

Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa tahun ke-3 di sebuah universitas terbesar di negara itu. Ia adalah seorang yang ceria dan bertanggung jawab, baik hati, tidak boros dan rajin menyiram bunga. Tidak bohong loh, buktinya bunga-bunga kecil dalam pot yang ia letak di balkon apartemennya tumbuh subur dan indah, membuat siapa saja nyaman berada di sana, walaupun tempatnya tidak luas. Nah, Naruto itu sebenarnya adalah Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya.

Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci cadangan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kecil namun nyaman itu.

"Tadaima..." ujarnya dengan suara yang tak begitu keras.

"Sasu-chaaaan! Okaeriii..." terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur.

Setelah meletakkan sepatu putihnya pada tempatnya, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat sosok dengan rambut kuning terang membelakanginya. Ia berjalan perlahan dan memeluknya dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung lebar kekasihnya itu.

"Sasu-chan, kau dari mana saja sih? Kenapa baru pulang, hm?" tanya Naruto sambil berbalik, dan mencium pipi putih Sasuke sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Aku ketiduran..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu, "dasar. Kalau mau tidur pulang dong..."

"Hnng~ peluk aku..." rengek Sasuke.

Naruto mematikan kompornya, lalu berbalik memeluk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba manja, "kenapa Sasu? Tumben kau manja begini..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sasu kangen Naru... Memangnya Naru gak kangen Sasu?"

Senyum geli terpasang di wajah karamel Naruto mendengar cara bicara Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya, "tentu saja sayang... Aku selalu merindukanmu." Naruto menunduk sedikit, mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke.

Dua bibir lembut bertemu. Saling menekan dan bergesekan, perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan dengan kedua lidah yang saling membelit meramaikan permainan. Saliva merek bertemu, bercampur dan meleleh perlahan melewati sudut bibir keduanya.

Sasuke memukul dada Naruto pelan, tanda bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen, "haa..."

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kemerahan dengan kedua belah bibir sedikit terbuka. Ia kembali menawan Sasuke dalam ciuman panas. Namun kini tangannya tidak hanya tinggal diam. Perlahan tangannya menjelajah, menggelitik tengkuk Sasuke hingga Sasuke mendesah geli dibuatnya.

"Nnh," Sasuke mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto, menikmati bagaimana lidah lincah Naruto membelai seluruh isi rongga mulutnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka bertautan. Saliva keduanya bercampur dan meleleh keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari sudut bibir tipis Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, "kau yakin kita melakukannya disini eh?"

"Why not? Hanya ada kita berdua disini..." Sasuke menyeka sudut bibirnya, tersenyum nakal.

Naruto balas menyeringai, "let's play then," ia kembali melumat bibir Sasuke sekilas. Lalu beralih menciumi dagunya, kemudian turun lagi dan bermain di leher jenjang Sasuke.

Kancing seragam Sasuke sudah terlepas semua. Naruto menarik kemeja putih itu hingga terlepas dan tubuh indah remaja Uchiha itu.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga punggungnya menabrak meja makan. Ia bermain di bahu Sasuke. Menciuminya, menjilatinya, terkadang ia gigit kecil membuat Sasuke menjerit tertahan, kemudian ia hisap kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas. Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terdengar begitu menikmati pemanasan ini.

"Naruuu~" desah Sasuke saat jemari tangan Naruto bermain di dadanya tanpa menyentuh kedua titik sensitif-nya disitu, "stop teasing me..." tangan putihnya masuk ke dalam kaos merah tua yang dikenakan Naruto. Ia mengelus perut Naruto yang terbentuk sempurna.

Naruto pun menurunkan kepalanya dan bermain di dada Sasuke. Ujung lidahnya menyentuh nipple Sasuke sebentar, kemudian ia hanya menjilati sekitarnya. Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ia menjambak pelan rambut Naruto dan menempatkan wajah Naruto tepat di nipple kecilnya. Dan Naruto pun menjilatinya dengan ganas. Digigitnya pelan titik sensitif itu, kemudian diemutnya. Sementara, tangannya bermain dengan titik sensitif Sasuke yang sebelah lagi. Ia sentuhkan ujung jari-nya ke titik kemerahan itu berkali-kali. Sasuke menggelinjang keenakan dibuatnya.

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya. Ia menciumi perut datar pemuda berambut segelap langit malam itu. Lidahnya juga ikut bermain, membuat pola abstrak dengan garis basah salivanya. Ia memutar lidahnya di pusar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang, merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Ia merasakan kini jari-jari tan Naruto bermain di tonjolan celananya. Menekan-nekannya dengan dua jari.

"Ahhmm, Naruuu..." tangannya menggenggam pinggiran meja erat. Napasnya memburu.

Naruto berdiri, kembali mencium bibir Sasuke yang memanggil namanya dengan sexy. Tangannya kini sibuk membuka ikat pinggang dan celana seragam yang dikenakan kekasihnya dan menariknya turun dengan cepat. Dan sekarang Sasuke tidak memakai apa-apa lagi untuk menutupi tubuh sempurnanya.

Naruto melepas ciuman mereka dan menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat seluruh tubuh Sasuke, "kau menggairahkan, Baby..." dan kembali mencium Sasuke dengan ganas.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kaos Naruto dan membukanya, lalu dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat-yang penting enyah dari tubuh Naruto. Dan sekarang ia menarik turun celana putih Naruto dengan sebelah kakinya. Beruntung Naruto hanya memakai celana dengan pinggang karet.

Dan kini tubuh keduanya bersentuhan, memberikan rasa hangat satu sama lain.

"Hhnnh," erangan halus Sasuke terdengar. Tangan Naruto kini mulai bermain dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, seakan menantang.

"Kau sudah keras sekali, Sasuke. Sudah tidak sabar eh?" Naruto menyeringai. Ia lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang menurutnya masih imut-imut itu.

"Haaaanghh... Naru, aaaaah..."

Naruto menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang berwarna kemerahan. Dikecupnya pelan, dari ujung hingga pangkalnya tanpa melewatkan satu senti pun.

"Naru, masukkan... Uungh," Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya meminta dimanja lebih.

Tapi Naruto hanya menggodanya. Ia sekarang menciumi paha dalam Sasuke.

"Aaahn, ahh, mmnh,"

Naruto mendongak. Ia melihat tangan mulus Sasuke memanja dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menahan tangan itu dan mengikatnya dengan dasi abu-abu Sasuke di sandaran kursi setelah membalik Sasuke menjadi memunggunginya.

Naruto memukul pantat kenyal Sasuke, "kau nakal, Sasuke." dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Sasuke.

"Aah, s-sakiit..." rengek Sasuke. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Badannya membungkuk hingga dadanya menyentuh dinginnya meja makan itu.

"Rileks, Sasuke..." ia menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Tidak ingin terlalu menyakiti kekasihnya. Terlebih ia tidak memakai pelicin sedikitpun. Sasuke menaikkan kaki kanannya ke kursi. Naruto menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat ketika dirasanya Sasuke sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan jarinya. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi mulai memanja kejantanan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Naruuu, cepaath... Uunh,"

Naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya keluar dan masuk. Lalu ia menambahkan jari telunjuk. Dan ia langsung menggerakkannya keluar-masuk dengan sangat cepat tanpa menunggu Sasuke membiasakan dirinya.

"Aaaargh..." Sasuke mengerang keras. Ia merasa lubangnya panas dan sakit. Tetapi sangat menggairahkan, "lebih dalam! Naruu hhhnn... Aakh! Aaanghhn,"

Naruto menyentuh titik prostatnya. Mendengar desahan sexy Sasuke, ia memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik sensitif itu berkali-kali tanpa jeda.

"Aaaah! Na-Narutooo... Aah, Naru aku mau... Ahh, Narutooooo!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi begitu Naruto menghentikan semua kegiatannya.

"Tidak secepat itu sayang," lalu Naruto memagut bibir Sasuke kembali. Jarinya bermain di nipple Sasuke yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Lalu ia menciumi tengkuk dan punggung Sasuke. Terkadang ia hisap kecil, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan samar yang terlihat cantik di kulit putih pucatnya.

"Kau mau bermain yang bagaimana Sasu-chan?" Naruto mengecup pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Hmmh, yang... Menyenangkan..." Sasuke memasang senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Naruto balas tersenyum lembut, "tunggu sebentar ya," dan ia pun lari menuju kamar mereka, mengambil sebotol pelicin. Lalu ia kembali secepat mungkin.

Lalu Naruto membuka kulkas dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk bermain.

Sasuke berdiri tegak. Dia bisa saja membuka ikatan di tangannya dengan giginya, tetapi... Sepertinya begini lebih seru. Ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Apa itu? Wortel? Ah, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto mencuci wortel itu sebentar, memastikan sayur yang kaya akan vitamin A itu cukup steril untuk memasuki tubuh kekasihnya.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum melihat wajah tertarik adik angkatnya itu, "apa yang ada dalam pikiran nakalmu, hm?" Naruto meraup bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke yang langsung membuka, mengajaknya masuk dan menjelajahi rongga basah dan hangat itu.

Lidah lincah Naruto bergerak, menggelitik tiap sisi rongga mulut Sasuke. Mengabsen prajurit putihnya yang rapi, dan berdansa dengan lidah Sasuke yang terlatih.

"NNNGH AANNH! "

Sasuke menarik dirinya dari tautan bibir Naruto. Ia merasa sakit. Aneh, ada sesuatu yang dingin dan bentuknya tidak familiar menyeruak memasuki dirinya. Bibir lubang sempitnya membuka selebar batang wortel yang menyumbat rektumnya. Ia bisa merasakan ototnya mengetat karena shock, meremas batang wortel itu erat.

"Rileks, Sasu..." Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke. Di pegangnya batang wortel di luar tubuh kekasihnya itu dan digerakkannya tidak beraturan.

"Aakh!" punggung Sasuke melengkung, "Naru! Ahhnn, lebih aaangh, ke-raas..." pintanya.

Naruto pun menggerakkannya lebih cepat dan keras menghantam dinding rektum Sasuke. Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, seluruh batang wortel itu masuk ke tubuh Sasuke.

Erangan keras terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin yang asing di dalam tubuhnya, membuat otot-ototnya semakin dalam menelan sayuran berwarna orange tersebut.

Naruto memasukkan jari tengahnya, membelai sisi dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dimasukkannya lagi jari telunjuk. Ia merenggangkan jarinya, menggerakkannya seperti gunting. Lalu satu jari lagi dari tangan yang berbeda.

"Mmmn!"

Dan Naruto menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"AAAKH! H-Hurts! Narutooo!" badan Sasuke terkulai di meja makan. Kakinya tertekuk lemas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati dinding rektum Sasuke yang terpampang di depan wajahnya. Otot itu berkedut-kedut, berwarna merah, membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu.

Dimasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, hingga menyentuh wortel itu. Ditekannya lebih dalam.

"Aahn,"

Naruto tersenyum. Ditekannya wortel itu berkali-kali, membuat Sasuke mendesah semakin keras sebelum kedua jarinya menarik keluar batang wortel tersebut. Sasuke mendesah lega.

Naruto membuang begitu saja wortel yang menjadi licin itu. Lalu Naruto mengambil sesuatu lagi dari kulkas. Kali ini benda itu diberi pelicin.

"Hmmh?"

Naruto menempatkan benda itu di depan lubang Sasuke, "what if I double penetrate you with this cucumber?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jangan! Pasti sakit."

"Oh yeah? Menurutku ini akan menyenangkan."

"Untukmu!" Sasuke menolak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kali ini, "aku pasti sakit." rengek Sasuke, "Akh!"

Naruto memasukkan timun yang licin dan dingin itu ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyesuaikan diri, Naruto menggerakan mentimun itu maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Ahh! Ohh, ohh, nnh, ahh, uhn..." Sasuke mendesah tak keruan. Ditambah lagi Naruto mulai memanja kejantanannya. Naruto terus memijat ujung kejantanan Sasuke, membuat kekasihnya itu menggeliat dan mendesah nikmat, sekaligus tersiksa.

Naruto membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Ia kini ganti memijat kejantanannya sendiri sambil tetap bermain dengan timun.

"Kau menikmatinya eh?" goda Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil terus mendesah tak keruan.

Naruto menyiapkan dirinya di belakang Sasuke, "tahan ya, honey~"

"Hmm? Ahh,"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan timun itu, dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengarahkan dirinya memasuki lubang Sasuke yang penuh dengan mentimun itu.

"AAAAARGHH! Sakit! Ahh, ja-ngaannn... Ukh, Naru, sakit! Sakit!" Sasuke memberontak. Tubuhnya menegang menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya yang merenggang berlebihan.

Naruto memajukan pinggulnya hingga seluruh batang kemaluannya berada di dalam diri Sasuke. Ia pun merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, "sssh, tenang ya... Nanti pasti enak kok. Don't cry," Naruto menghapus air mata yang meluncur deras di pipi mulus orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"It hurts..." isak Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam dasinya kuat.

"Sssh, aahh..." Naruto mendesah merasakan remasan kuat pada kejantanannya.

Setelah dirasanya tubuh Sasuke tidak begitu shock lagi, Naruto mulai menggerakkan mentimun di tubuh kekasihnya perlahan.

"Mmmn, pelan-pelan!" erang Sasuke yang kini bertumpu di meja dengan sikunya, membuat badannya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Ya, rileks Sasuke..." Naruto memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke, membuat wajah putih itu sedikit tersipu.

Naruto masih menggerakkan timun itu dalam tempo pelan. Desahannya bercampur dengan Sasuke. Perlahan, ia menarik pinggulnya, lalu menyentakkannya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke cepat.

"Aakh! More~"

Naruto lalu menggerakkan tubuh dan timun yang dipegangnya dengan cepat. Sebelah tangannya lagi kembali memanja kejantanan Sasuke yang sempat terabaikan.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang menghantam tubuhnya. Begitu Naruto menarik dirinya, ia menghantamkan mentimun itu. Titik kenikmatannya tersentuh terus menerus, membuatnya seakan tersetrum listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan menyenagkan.

Sasuke mengerang makin keras, begitu juga Naruto begitu otot rektum Sasuke mulai berkontraksi, tanda ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Aah, Naru aku... Udah mau... Aakh, sa- ah, sampai..." ujar Sasuke terbata-bata.

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Saat dirinya benar-benar dekat dengan puncaknya, ia menarik keluar mentimun itu dari tubuh kekasihnya. Saat itu pula dinding kenikmatan Sasuke meremasnya begitu kuat.

"Aaaaahn, Naruto..." erang Sasuke saat ia menyemburkan cairannya, mengotori tangan Naruto dan kursi, juga lantai.

"Sasuke, uukh," Naruto terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang lebih kecil darinya saat ia menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam lubang Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Naruto bangkit dan menarik dirinya.

"Nnh,"

Naruto tersenyum melihat cairannya meleleh keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari lubang ketat kekasihnya. Ia pun membuka ikatan di tangan Sasuke dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Naruto menolong Sasuke berdiri tegak, tapi tidak bisa. Maka ia memilih menggendong Sasuke dan pindah ke kamar mereka yang nyaman.

"Bastard!" maki Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "sama-sama."

"Bodoh!" tambahnya.

Naruto membaringkan Sasuke dengan hati-hati di kasur empuk mereka, "Love you too, Sasuke." dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke dan membentangkan selimut menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke. Mengelus-elus rambut halusnya dan punggungnya yang mulus.

"I love you Sasuke. 24 hours nonstop!" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum, "so do I, love..."

Dan mereka pun tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan hingga pagi menjelang.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Aahn, Narutoo~ jangan lagiii, aaah,"

"Sekali saja, Sasu-chan..."

"Nggak mauu... Aaah, ahh, ahnn..."

**~End~**

WAAAA! Akhirnya Vi comeback juga XD adakah yang ingat dan rindu akan daku? Aiish, pasti semuanya pada kangen 'kaan? Ngaku aja deeh XD oh ya, HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY~~~

Pendek? Iya, gak ada ide. Kurang hot? Iyah, sengaja #plak yang hot-nya ntar-ntar aja yah... Kekeke,, judul gak nyambung? Ayolah, sejak kapan aku pinter ngasi judul dan judul nyambung dengan cerita? T.T OOC? SANGAT! agak sengaja sih *ditendang*

Vi mau review doong... Flame? Gapapa sih, asal bermutu aja :D

Review/Flame please~

**Vi-chan ^^V**


End file.
